


Hans/Murphy

by mk94



Series: Hans/Murphy [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hans childhood, M/M, Overprotective, Overprotective Brothers, date, just a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Hans telling about his childhood on his date with Murphy. They just ignore the bunch of brothers watching them.





	Hans/Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired from Hhaenh. Thank you for Hans/Murphy!

Hans was two when their father died. The little boy didn’t understand it yet what it meant but noticed that his mother and his brothers all seemed so sad. And every time he tried to cheer them up, they became  
sadder or in his three oldest brothers’ case, angry.

Claus, Theodor and Johann one day started ignoring him. When Hans tried to get their attention by patting their legs or calling in his baby voice, they stopped reacting to it and walked away. He wanted to cry, but his whole family was so sad already, so he wanted to be strong instead.

So now he was spending time with the rest of his family but he felt always a bit out of place when his three brothers where there, not looking at him.  
…  
Someday, when Hans turned six, the little boy was climbing a tree to pick a wonderful red apple for his three brothers, showing them how grown up he was now and that he could climb up a tree. They were supposed to babysit him while their mother was out and the rest of the brothers in school.

Well, that plan didn’t work out as he fell down.

He was crying in pain, holding his arm stiffly while calling for help.

“HANS! OH MY GOODNESS!” he heard and felt strong but gentle hands picking him up into a hug.

“What happened!?” came the next voice and Hans just couldn’t stop crying and feel ashamed that they saw him like this.

“Theodor! Get the first aid box!” The first voice shouted, hushing afterwards to calm the little boy’s cries.

“I’m on it!!” Came now the third voice.

“Don’t you worry Hans,” was said and Hans looked up for the first time since falling down to see his three brothers surround him. Two were looking at him while Theodor was rummaging through the box.

“Everything is going to be fine…” Claus, the oldest one, whispered with a sad and also happy smile,” we’re here”  
…  
Their mother was walking into the living room only to freeze at the sight she was greeted with.

“Say Aaaahh…” Johann chuckled, holding another spoon of Ice Cream to Hans’ mouth. Hans sat on Claus’s lap, widened his mouth happily to get his sweet while Theodor wrapped up his arm and Claus kissing the  
top of his head.

“I always knew he had father’s look but…” the oldest brother said, snuggling Hans closer, making the little boy laugh,” I didn’t notice how much now…”

“Same here,” Johann said, smiling at their youngest brother licking the spoon from him, swinging his legs back and forth.

“We should have dealt with his death differently,” Theodor sighed, finishing his last wrappings.

“It’s ok,” Hans said then,” I know you are sad, so it’s ok” 

The mother was close to tears as her older sons hugged her youngest.  
…  
“And that is why Claus, Theodor and Johann are so overprotective, more so than the others” Hans explained, taking another spoon of his Ice Cream and looking up to Murphy.

“Surely explains their behavior,” Murphy signed with a smirk, ignoring the glares thrown at him from a table on the other end of the café. Hans smiled at him relieved, ”I’m happy, all my other dates normally fled the moment I told them I have 12 older brothers. Or the moment my 12 older brothers say hello”

“I have an older twin brother and kind of an adoptive ego monster of a little brother with social problems so I think I can also deal with 12 overprotective brothers of my boyfriend” Murphy smiled at Hans’ blush  
and took his hand.

Murphy felt the glares intensifying but was just happy for how much they care for their youngest brother.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the café…

“What are they saying?” Derek and Paul asked curious, glancing over to their little brother’s table. They glared annoyed when Hans’ look turned sad.

“How dare that punk letting our little brother thinking about sad things??” Ben huffed angrily and stood up only to be hold back from Alex and Frederik. “When I get my hands on him, even his twin will feel the  
pain…”Ben growled.

“You know we should do it more quietly,” Thomas spoke up, fixing his glasses for good measure,” Hans wouldn’t be happy if he sees us torturing his current boyfriend”

“But we can’t Hans let be hurt again!” Marcus spoke up worriedly, Günther sitting beside him nodded in agreement,” We should do something now or it will be to late!”

“Hey, where is Hans?” the second youngest but still five years older brother Moran spoke up finally, shocking everyone to realization that Hans sneaked away without them noticing.

Well, almost everyone.

Claus, Theodor and Johann were silent the whole time while the rest of the brothers were discussing, watching Hans smile and blush at everything the boyfriend signed.

“What do you think?” Johann asked, holding up his cup of coffee when Ben jumped up to run only to be hold back.

“He clearly looks like someone with a criminal past. Having an eyepatch and no glass eye? Then scars of a broken nose and arms speak of no visitation to hospital, surely because living in poor conditions?” Theodor  
explained while analyzing the man’s appearance of worn clothes.

“So Criminality caused by desperation?” Johann asked back, watching Theodor nodding.

“But his interactions with Hans are quite…pleasant, to be honest,” Johann turned back to the couple,” he has manners and know how to act in public, also that he isn’t a show off, what is often seen by people of his caliber”

Clause tapped the table for their attention and pointed with his cup of tea towards the couple.

The three eldest watched Hans jumping up excited and pulling at his boyfriend’s arm. Said boyfriend quickly pulled out some money and put it on the table before being dragged away. Hans and Murphy both  
turned around shortly and waved at them before quickly disappearing around a corner.

Claus smiled,” I think he might be ok. One shovel talk might be enough to get our intentions across”

Claus, Theodor and Johann smiled while drinking their Teas and coffee while listening to the panicking younger brothers.


End file.
